


Finding A Meaning

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Category: Political Animals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Russian History, Good King Odin, Loki Is Related To Joseph Stalin, Loki Tells The Media Where They Can Stick Their Discriminatory Comments, M/M, Romance-ish, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor likes to party, knowledge is power!, yes i did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: Before Loki decides to become Thor's Political Adviser, he first wants to find a meaning to his life, and meeting this "Tommy" Hammond might just give him that.





	Finding A Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to expand this story into more than one chapter, but, due to lack of thoughts and a conveniently placed ending sentence, I decided to end it here.

Escape.

That’s the only thing Loki Odinson can ever think about when it comes to these diplomatic meetings of his father and mothers – nobody ever gets that Loki just wants something more meaningful – something he, sadly, can’t get from his family, because he is the adopted son of the Norwegian King and his beautiful Queen.

They are nothing, but figureheads in their country now-a-days, but, Odin Borson once ruled with an iron grip that squashed any enemy that wished to oppose his rule as the great King that he is, and has earned him the nickname as the “AllFather” after his name sake.

Odin is a fair and just King, but a blind Father to his two children.

While Thor goes around doing gods know what with gods know whom, Loki locks himself in his room reading whatever he can get his hands on just to pass the time until Odin abdicates the throne and Thor rules, badly, in his wake.

Make no mistake, Loki could make a far better King than Thor ever could, but, he wants to find that one meaningful thing in life that can make him feel complete, and ready, to back his brother as his political advisor when the time comes for Thor to take on the duty of an entire country.

For right now, however, his family flies to America to meet with President Paul Garcetti and Secretary of State Elaine Hammond to discuss Norway’s future with the United States.

Just because Odin’s become a figurehead in daily life, it doesn’t mean that all of Parliament can meet with the two political figures, so, Odin keeps his alliances to the UN set into stone just so Parliament or some other radical within their borders can’t make war with those they are trying to keep peace with.

A war right now would annihilate Norway once and for all.

So, there Loki was, reading The Great Gatsby (an American favorite of his) when Thor decides to interrupt him from his musings and readings.  “Again with that pathetic book Loki – you can almost pass as an American yourself by now,” Thor tells him as he slumps into the tan seat across from Loki’s with a glass of brandy in hand and a playful smile upon his face.

“Better I than you, brother, because it’ll show at least one of us has the common decency to study their world without sounding like a Tourist,” Loki said slyly back as he lifted up his cup of water to take a small sip of it before placing it back in the holder of his own seat.

Thor laughed at him as he shot the rest of his liquor back like it was a shot of the finest whiskey before getting up and starting to walk away, but, as if having a sudden thought, he leaned his head down slightly while putting his left hand onto Loki’s left shoulder, “How can you enjoy all the world has to offer by only reading about the sights, smells, and sounds from nothing but a mere book?” Thor asked him before patting Loki’s shoulder twice in a friendly manner then, finally, making his way towards the back of the plane.

And, that, got Loki thinking.  Was he truly missing out on so much just because he can do is read every book that spoke of fairytale lands, great political genius, and the feelings of love from one man to a woman? Or even, the love of one man to another?  Was he truly missing what he was supposed to be paying attention in order to find his meaning?

Maybe this next week in America could help break him out of his shell, after all, it wasn’t just another boring meeting, but it was a family vacation to get away and allow the brothers to explore while their mother and father talked business that Loki and Thor needn’t be a part of.

Maybe he could find his meaning in America? Only the gods know, and Loki was blinded to their insights.

~*~

Arriving to America was like arriving to a foreign land, which, coincidentally, it was a foreign land to both Loki and Thor since the American’s drove on the wrong side of the road.  Luckily, none of the royal family were driving to their destination, no, the very handy limo that had been waiting to pick them up from the Ronald Reagan so that they could get to the White House through the immense traffic and crowded streets of the Nation’s Capital City.

“Why do they have so many capital cities in America? It doesn’t make any sense.  If you’re going to have a “Nation’s Capital” it should be the only one in the land,” Thor commented as he watched the stop and go traffic they seemed to have been stuck in for the last ten minutes.  Loki rolled his eyes as he continued on with the third to the last chapter of his book while his mother answered her son, “It’s because it’s how the American’s chose to be and be seen – as a different country than the rest of us.  It’s quite ingenious, because they could make any of their capitals the “Nation’s Capital” should Washington D.C. fall.”

Thor didn’t seem convinced, but, he went along with it like the good sport that he was.  Thor very rarely sought out answers to the questions that had to be roving around in his mind, because he saw having knowledge as weak and a complete waste of time when he could be practicing the old ways of their Viking heritage.

After all, Thor was a direct descendant of Ragnar Lothbrok himself, and he wanted to make his ancestor proud of him.  Loki, however, had a heritage that was stemmed from Artem Sergeev of Joseph Stalin who had fled Russia in the wake of his father’s death in order to not be killed by those that hated Stalin and had wanted his bloodline wiped off the face of the world.

When he settled in Norway, Artem and Odin became friends, and, during a particular party hosted at the castle, Artem fell in love with Frigga’s sister who he wed just two years hence.  Artem, though, made a critical error when he went back to Russia in order to try and bring his father to Norwegian soil where he’d be buried as the royalty that he was ending in his and his wife’s death.

Loki, now, is the only living heir to Joseph Stalin’s throne in Russia, but, he wouldn’t ever risk fighting Vladimir Putin for it.  After all, he was a son of Odin Borson now, the AllFather of Norway.

“How much longer will it take to get there?” Thor asked his parents, but was ignored in favor of them speaking quietly to one another as the limo seemed to pick up speed after they were able to, finally, get through the clogged traffic of the D.C. area.

In no time at all the royals pulling up to the White House, “Now children remember to be on your best behaviors, and I don’t want both of you slipping away when you think Odin and I will be too distracted to notice you are gone,” Frigga warned them giving them the eyes of “Don’t mess with me you two” before the limo driver opened the door to let the family clamber out.

Standing there to greet them was President Garcetti, Madam Secretary of State Elaine Hammond along with her Advisor and son Douglas Hammond, and, lastly, the Vice President Fred Collier.  The Secret Service flanked the President and Vice President in strategic points in case something went wrong that they were needed immediately.  It was an excellent strategy to protect the highest authority in the land, and Loki couldn’t help but to approve of such professionalism from them.

“Welcome to the White House, You Highnesses.  Please, allow me to introduce my Vice President Fred Collier, and my Secretary of State Elaine Hammond along with her Advisor Douglas Hammond” President Garcetti introduced motioning to the people he introduced.

Loki, after Odin, Frigga, and Thor shook their hands, he took the more gentlemanly approach as Frigga had raised him and Thor to do (though Thor seemed to have forgotten his manners), and to the Madam Secretary’s hand into his own before bending down to kiss her knuckles, “It’s lovely to meet you Madam Secretary” he told her after having shook the Vice President and Presidents hands.

“Oh, you’re a charmer,” she told him not missing a beat at his gentlemanly behavior.  Loki, in turn, smirked at her before telling her, “Guilty as charged.  I like to let others know chivalry is less than dead.” He then went on to shake Douglas’ hand before returning to his family in order to wait to be escorted in which they were not a minute later.

He looked around the room they first entered into while also following his family through it; he didn’t want to miss a single sight as he followed his family through the White House right to a meeting room where he knew he’d sit and be bored for the next few hours as they discussed their relations with one another’s countries while he and Thor would sit half-listening and half-spacing out the entire time.

“Douglas, why don’t you take these boys to see the sights of D.C., I know it’ll have to be terribly boring to just sit around at a meeting,” Madam Secretary told her Advisor looking at him in the eye.  “Thank you, but, no thank you. If I am to become King I must watch my father in the way of politics, but, I believe Loki could do with some getting out,” Thor said nudging his brother lightly who had taken a thick book from the bookshelf near them to read while he zoned in and out.

Loki looked surprised at his brother as he was in the process of turning the first page, “Um, of course if I am not needed by my father and mother,” he responded as he looked to Odin and Frigga with a questioning look on his face and within his eyes.  “So long as your brother, actually pays attention, I see no reason that I can’t write notes down for you to go over later at the hotel,” Frigga told him smiling encouragingly like she wished for Loki to get out and about.

“Alright, thank you mother,” he said before standing up, going up to her in order to kiss her hand, and then making his way out of the room with Douglas trailing behind him to shut the door behind the two of them.

“This way, Your Highness,” Douglas said motioning for Loki to follow him while he called for a driver.  Douglas’ bodyguard trailed after the two which signaled a second (Loki’s bodyguard it seemed) to follow them as well to the front of the White House.

“We can go anywhere you want, Your Highness so long as it’s not out of state of course,” Douglas told him as he entered a black Escalade with Loki following him.  “The Smithsonian is somewhere I’ve been wanting to visit actually,” Loki told him wishing to see all the museum had to offer him knowledge wise.  He was a lover of all things that gave him knowledge along with his fairytales and romance books that offered him a world to escape to when his was too hard to bear.

He’ll admit it now, and he won’t take it back any time soon - Loki Odinson, son of the bastard to Joseph Stalin, and the last remaining person to have the man’s blood running through his veins, is the first openly gay Prince in the world.  He received media backlash that, he thinks, also reached America, but he took all the hate, humiliation, and degradation in order to shift it into a ball of bright green light that he used to set his world on fire.

He turned it into a blaze of diplomatic whiplashes that showed he wouldn’t bow under their scrutiny and hate just because they thought their opinions mattered to him in any form or fashion.  Try as they might, for three years, he used the silver-tongue that he was so well known for in order to put every single one of the reporters, homophobes, and anyone trying to spit in his face into their places, because he refused to self-destruct like so many other in his position did when they finally came face to face with their greatest enemy – themselves.

Loki, now, was known for being an advocate for the LGBTQA community when he, wasn’t, busy reading books or furthering his knowledge in the areas of political affairs.  He on occasion gets out to where it is believed he is needed, but, it’s rare that he doesn’t do anything besides send money to charities that he sees as good causes, and write letters of sorrow to someone who was killed due to being who they are, or, those that ended the rope of their own self-destruction with suicide.

He hated both types of letters, and he always wrote them out himself insisting that all written letters show more heart than letters that are formally typed out.

Anyways, now he gets to learn something more than just politics and the ways of keeping Thor in line and loved by his people while he tries to sneak off to the clubs to dance with various groups of women all night leaving Loki stuck to cover for him.

Between Thor’s lavish partying and Loki’s hermiticism, he wonders how his mother and father get anything done within Norway’s borders.

“We’re here, Your Highness,” Douglas tells him turning around from the front seat in order to pull Loki from his musings.  “Oh, thank you, Douglas,” Loki said bowing his head lightly to the man in thanks before he steps out after his bodyguard opens the side door for him.  “Thank you,” Loki tells the man before he walks toward the giant build that said “National Smithsonian Museum”.  It was a rather large building, but, museums are supposed to look like this when they hold as much history as this particular one does.

“Shall we?” Douglas said coming to stand beside him he, too, looking at the building Loki wished to enter.  “We shall,” Loki said smiling softly as he watched the families, groups of friends, and various other people loiter upon the steps or go in and out of the building.

If it weren’t for Douglas and the two Secret Service agents following him, he’d feel like a normal everyday Tourist who had ditched his suit jacket, loosened his tie, and rolled up his sleeves after a long day at a meeting in the country that needed him to be there.  It’d be refreshing to get that feeling, but, alas, he was still a Prince.  Princes do what they are told while trying to help change the world in some small way until they take on a bigger position within society when it is needed for him to do so.

Right now, however, he was stopping at each exhibit just to read what he was currently looking at thanks to the Curator that wanted everyone to enjoy the knowledge that they could actively provide at the current time.  History is being made every day, and it’s a race to the finish line to see who gets it first just like news articles and gossip websites want the latest, juicy scoop on what’s happening with whom.

Gods forbid he’d ever admit that he looked at many of the articles to fuel his fire against the negative media that had happened against him when he publicly came out back in 1997 about who he was at such a young age.  He wasn’t forced to do it – he had wanted to show his people and his parents that he wasn’t afraid of who he was nor will he ever be.

He was just 15 at the time, and it was everything he knew what to expect from it.  As he said before, he took it and absorbed it into himself in order to shoot it back out at them as diplomatically as possible until the heat cooled off from him.  The news tries to find him in compromising positions, but, it never works as he hasn’t had many boyfriends due to his schedule as a Prince; Thor, though, has been seen in many compromising positions, some of which, Loki has had to drag him out of.

He was then suddenly woken from his musings when he heard someone say, “Damn it, Tommy, not now I’m with one of the Princes of Norway.  Can’t this wait?” It was, in fact, Douglas who said that which made Loki wonder what the man on the other line was wanting.  “Alright, fine, but if he says no my hands are tied.  Yeah, love ya too bro,” Douglas said into the phone before ending the call.  “Is everything alright, Douglas?” Loki asked him walking towards the man curiously on why he was acting in such a manner with his brother.

Looking back down at his phone for a second, Douglas looked rather apprehensive in telling him what was going on, but, none-the-less, opened his mouth to tell him, “My little brother needs a ride back from a night club, he sounded really drunk over the phone so I’m guessing the bartender took his keys, which, I’ll need to get picked up later,” Douglas explained as he made a note to himself to get that done before looking back up to Loki.

“Curious, it’s the middle of the afternoon, and your brother is already drinking himself into a stupor,” Loki said while looking at him with a curious expression upon his face.  “Sadly, that’s not unusual for him anymore.  I hate to tell you this while you’re supposed to be enjoying yourself, but, my brother is volatile cocktail waiting to explode” he admits as he, Loki, and the two Secret Service agents exit the museum in order to go find this “Tommy” fellow.

“He’s been to rehab?” Loki asked him as he enters the SUV before buckling his seatbelt once more in order to signal he was ready to go.  “So many times I’ve lost count, but it’s nothing you need to worry about, Your Highness, we’ll pick up Tommy, get him home, and then get you back to the White House or hotel” Douglas told him trying to shrug off the topic that he brought up in the first place.

“There is something you aren’t telling me, Douglas Hammond” Loki said putting him in the spotlight wanting the whole truth of this brother that seemed so problematic.  Douglas looked very hesitant to tell him anything which led to a silence within the car that, Loki knew, Douglas caused in order to get away from the topic he stupidly brought up in the first place.

Several minutes later, they pulled up to, what looked like, a gay nightclub which piqued Loki’s interest; there aren’t very many openly-acknowledged gay nightclubs or bars in Norway so it was interesting to see one up close and personal.  “Stay here, I shouldn’t be but a minute” Douglas tells him before he and his Secret Service agent goes inside to get Tommy from where a Bouncer and the Manager were holding him.

Loki was interested in seeing what the club had to offer, but, he was reluctant to go in without the knowledge of knowing what he’d be getting himself into.  He knows the bad side of clubs – drugs, sex, murder, and abuse -, but he doesn’t know the good side of it; all he’s had to do with clubs is drag Thor from them in order to save his big brothers hide from getting onto the local news…once more in the same week.

Loki was a curiously, chaotic person, but he more valued his calm side rather than the destructive part of his personality.  The destructive side that could have costed him much over the years had he let it grow and spread within him; he’d be no better than this Tommy person had he let it, and he didn’t plan to let it grow any bigger than when he needed its courage and bravery to get him through a rough time.

Soon he heard Douglas’ voice again pulling him from his musings once more in the handful of hours that Loki had known him, but, this time, it was Douglas who opened the door across from Loki in order to put a disheveled person into the seat.  The man stunk of booze, sex, and sweat which meant he had been successful in whatever kind of endeavors that he had wanted to pursue in the nightclub that early afternoon.

The man seemed to look at Loki once, and that was all he needed for his reaction of, “Wow” to come tumbling out of his mouth.  That is the point, Loki felt, that his meaning seemed to have cropped up within him – it was to save this man from exploding like a Roman Candle then, in that same instance, going out like a soft ember.

Loki needed to save this “Tommy” Hammond from himself.


End file.
